Speak to the Sky
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Patrick engages in enlightening conversations after his split from Robin.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the General Hospital characters, but if ABC is looking to get rid of Noah, Patrick, Jason, Lucky, Luke or Robrt, I'll take 'em of their hands free of charge. _**

**_A/N: Yeah, this is a Rick Springfield song title, but it's not a songfic. So thank you, Rick, for most ofmy fanfic titles, GH or otherwise._**

_Speak to the Sky_

_Patrick engages in enlightening conversations after the split._

He lay on his back and looked up at the black, star-filled sky. And as he did, he couldn't help but wonder if she saw them, too. He sighed heavily and spoke.

"Hey, Mom," he murmured. "It's me, again; just checking in. Everything's okay down here, I guess…well, almost. Okay, okay…it's not all it's cracked up to be---I've got a problem…all right, I'll tell you about it. I've met this girl, Mom. Her name's Robin---oh, you'd just love her! She's smart, funny, pretty and…she reminds me so much of you." He stopped when the realization hit him that _neither one _of the most important women in his life were with him anymore.

"We agreed on 'no-strings only' sex for a while, but---" Patrick was sure his mother was looking down on him, shaking her head at his typicality. "But then it became about so much more than that. I---I think---I think I love her. No, scratch that. I _do _love her. Problem is, though, I'm scared. I'm scared of these feelings; I'm afraid that it might not work out in the end and that I'll hurt her and myself. I'm not the kind of guy she should be with; I don't deserve a woman like her… I wanna tell her all of this, but I just can't handle a commitment…what should I do?" He was begging now.

"Please---help me. You always had all the right words when I was little, don't stop now!" Patrick felt the tears sting his eyes as he listened for the audible response that he knew would never come…

The wind---that was all he could hear.

"You know, me and Dad are getting along better these days. We had some rough times, but it's getting better…ever since the liver transplant. He really misses you…so do I. We miss you like hell, Mom… I hope that maybe one day Robin can make me as happy as you made Dad." He swallowed hard, feeling his stomach tighten. Silence.

"_Go get her?_" Patrick couldn't believe it. "You want me to go _get her_? You mean, _apologize_? Ma, that's insane! She'd never take me back! Well, I guess it's worth a try…" At that moment, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Patrick?" It was Robin. _Speak of the devil… _

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, startled by her voice and touch.

"Not long---who are you talking to?" Patrick couldn't tell her that he was talking to his dearly departed mother; she'd _never _take him back if she fancied him a nutcase!

"Uh…nobody. I wasn't talking to anyone. What are you doing here?" he asked, a weak attempt to change the subject. Nevertheless, it worked.

"I was out taking a walk and I just saw you there and wondered if you could use some company." She sat down beside him.

"Yeah…thanks. Listen, we have to talk."

"I'm all ears."

"I know we broke up, but I---I'd like a second chance. Look, you are like no other woman I've ever met in my life---you mean the world to me and…and even though I might not be able to give you what you want or need, I'm willing to see how far a commitment may take us."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm…but I'm not making any promises." She moved her hand to his. They were quiet for a time until she inquired,

"What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Nothin'" he answered. "Just lookin' at the stars. My mom and I used to stargaze. She told me that it was the kind of thing you do with people you love…that's why she did it with my dad when they were dating and why it was our thing---mine and hers." Their eyes locked and Robin smiled warmly.

"With people you love, eh? Well, then…I guess that's why I'm doing it with you."

"Yeah, guess so." Again, the quiet was stretched out.

"I would have liked to have met her…your mother," Robin eventually stated. Patrick nodded.

"I wish you could have---you would have liked each other; you're a lot like her."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, it's a very good thing. I loved her very much…and I love you." They sat there for a bit longer and eventually got up to get some sort of dinner. Patrick let Robin go on ahead and he lingered behind, returning his gaze to the heavens.

"Thank you," he muttered. And he could have sworn he heard the wind whisper, _you're welcome. _


End file.
